Naruto and the mafia boss
by gothss123
Summary: Sasuke are you really leaving me" i whispered sadly."Yes naruto." sasuke is leaving naruto and he is prepared to wait. well untill a certain mafia catches his eye. painxnaru,lemon and the whole sha-bang
1. Chapter 1

He was leaving. Moving from Tokyo to America without me, his lover. He could of said 'no i want to stay with my boyfriend'. But then he was the only person besides the leader, Pain-sama, of our gang 'The AKatsuki' that could speak fluent english. It's not like Pain-sama could up and had to run the main buisness while his pawns had to run the branch buisnesses.  
"Sasuke are you really leaving me" i whispered sadly.  
"Yes naruto" he put a hand on my arm. I turn away barely able to hold my tears."I'll be back in less then two years." He pulls me into his arms.  
"Why couldn't Pain-sama go himself?" I sobed "Naru-chan you know why"  
"But it's still not fair" I state. I laughed slightly " I'm ment to be a stone cold killer but I cant deal with one good-bye. pathetic."  
Sasuke makes me look him in the eyes.  
"your not pathetic, stupid maybe but not pathetic" we went silent for a moment.  
"HEY! Sasuke ya got ten mins till we gunna go."shouted Suigetsu, Sasukes partner (who i thought was a bad influence).  
"ALRIGHT!" Sasuke yelled back, annoyed that the silence was broken. "naruto i ha..." Sasuke started but I interupted him.  
"Sorry i have somethng to say and if i don't say it now i won't be able to say it later." i said really quickly "I think we should spent some time apart" I avert my eyes down to the floor, waiting for him to shout at me. But all i got was a sigh.  
" Thats what i wanted to say" I looked up in suprise. "I've been in a long distance reltionship and i-it didn't work out. I don't want to hurt you or get hurt in turn... so lets be friends atleast untill I come back."  
My faced drooped, I had hoped he'd kick up a fuss.  
"Lets be friends" i nodded "Naruto I love you, I really do, can i have one more last kiss" I nod again.  
Without a word he lifts up my chin and claims my lips. His tongue dart along my lip asking for entrance,which grant. His tongue move arond exploring every inch of my mouth.  
"Sasuke" Suigetsu coughed . we broke apart and Sasuke stared angrily at him. "Sorry but we the plane leaves soon and Pain-sama would be mad if we missed it."  
With a sigh Sasuke hugged me for the last time then walked to the door.  
He stoped at the last moment and said " Bye Naruto i'll miss you ,so very much" he left before I could do anything.  
'He was gone' I thought to myself. I fell to my knees and cried 'He was really gone' 


	2. Chapter 2

**~AUTHORS NOTES~**This chapter is a little weird... but so is my personality, so please could you read it before you flame XP

**CHAPTER 2**: After he left

Sasuke absence was taking its toll on my performance at work. When I went on a simple mission to eliminate someone who tried to steal cash from pain, i got injured. So embarrassing.

The only good thing about the whole break up thing was how I went up a whole level. I probably didn't tell you about it. The level is a strange system, it defies logics. It consists of three colours:

Red= physical strength.

Blue = mental strength.

White = maturity

When you touch someone touches you, three numbers appears above my head, each with its own colour. I was well balanced in all of them (even if I don't look it)

But i was so emotionally disturbed that i was surpassed by the rude mouth Hidan, who was all muscle. I'm not saying that he's stupid but he not mature enough to use his brain.

I walked to the meeting place, that Pain Sama called anyone who didn't have a job or wasn't already on one. When i walked in there was only five other people there. Yep this meeting was going to blow.

"Hey," I said to Kiba one of my best buddies ever. He nods and grins like the idiot he is.

Look around to see who bothered to come. There was Deidara who specialised in bombs, his favourite was exploding clay art. He believed that art was fleeting. Then there was boyfriend/partner Sasori he works with deception, mostly with puppets. Ever wonder why people are scared of them? Well it's because of Sasori and his human puppets.

Shikamaru, he was very smart brilliant with strategy and if he wasn't so lazy he'd be the ideal employee.

Tenten the only girl present at this moment in time was evil. You wouldn't think that at first you'd think 'nice girl, I'd love to be friends with her.' If you're to slow or weak she leave you where you fall. Her speciality was weapons, all kinds. Some I have never heard of.

"So who we waiting for," I say to Kiba.

"Hidan should be coming and Kakuzu is seeing what we can cut down on money wise"

"Stingy bastard," we both laugh. For a moment i almost forgot the ache in my heart. "Hope Hidan can hurry his ass up."

The door whizzes open.

"Speak of the devil and there he is."

"Hey fucker, ya miss me!" Hidan shouted a grin spread across his face.

"Nah! No-one missed that big mouth" i said smugly.

Everyone, except for Shika who smiled, laughed. Hidan went bright red with anger but suddenly cooled down.

"Just fucking jealous of my looks and that I'm a higher level then ya." He smirked, knowing he hit a raw nerve. I clench my fists he had been going on about that ever since it happened and now i was sick and tired of it. Just as i was about to strike i feel Kiba put a hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto don't get too fussed over that," he whispered only loud enough for me to hear "but you're not going to let him get with that."

I smile at him, he was right.

"Don't make me laugh who would be jealous of looks like yours. I wanna claw my eyes out every time I see you."

Hidan was about to retaliate when Pain Sama walked into the room

"You finally decided to join us Hidan" Pain Sama said with displeased voice.

"Well ya know how he is with fucking me senseless and money," he chuckled.

"Excuse me un, but some of us have been here for half an hour."Deidara all but shouted "me and Danna wanna fuck"

"Yes I think we should continue." Pain Sama gesture to Shikamaru. "I will tell you all my plan Shikamaru please list the flaws and tell me later," he sits down. "Konaha has decided to enter our territory; they say they want to talk to me." I flinch slightly at the mention Konaha that was a tough subject for me.

"You're not just going to give them what they want?" I blurt out. I look Pain Sama in the eyes, just noticing how beautiful they were.

"Yes Naruto I am and you're coming with me," I look at him surprised. I'm not that strong so why? He didn't time to ponder it. "Deidara i want you to set up bombs beforehand just in case they decide to get physical, Sasori stay with Dei. If something goes wrong we're all screwed!" he said, twirling one of his 22 piercings. "Kiba if Akamaru smells anything out of place, attack and tell him to get out of the store cupboard." He point towards a door.

"Akamaru," Kiba called with smirk. "Nothing gets past you." A dog as big as a single bed walks out from the door straight to Kiba.

"Woof," he barks.

"Tenten head in after them ok" she nods in agreement. Hidan you and Kakuzu, if he's not busy, go in with Tenten. Also ask him how much this would cost."

"Yeah, can we fucking go now," Hidan starts fidgeting.

"Yes but one thing no attacking unless Akamaru smells something. Yes that includes you to Hidan." There were a few yeses and nods of heads. "Oh Naruto stay"

"Wha! Why?" I shout.

"Ha-ha! Naru- Chan in trouble" Kiba whispers in my ear before racing away.

"Ggrr!" I growl angrily "stupid Kiba."

"Naruto you don't mean that" Pain Sama teased. "He's your best friends"

I smile back, Pain Sama joked more when we were alone

"More like a thorn in my side Pain Sama"

"Just Pain"

"What?"

"Call me Pain without the Sama" he replied.

"I'll remember that 'Pain'" I walked closer to him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll get to the point Naruto," pause. "Be my lover."

I look at him in disbelief. I felt happy that he liked me but at the same time really angry, I was still hurting over Sasuke. A surge of energy ran through me and my body acted on its own, Grabbed his collar and it was strange he'd let because you'd normally be dead.

"H-how can you be so insensitive! I'm still in pain over Sasuke. My heart is in pieces and you want to go out with me" I shouted as loud as my lungs could allow.

He just looked at me with sad eyes. He pulled me closer so our lips touched, it was so simple but it made my heart melt.

"Naruto I want to be there for you, to pick up the pieces. I want to protect you with ball i have and I want to get a-ah." I punched him again.

"You're lying to me!" I yelled i heard of your so called 'lovers' before me how you left them without any regret. I don't want to be tossed to the side like yesterdays news." Tears started flooding from my eyes, I didn't know I any left to cry. His arms wrapped around me and held me close to his chest.

"I left them because all they wanted was my money not me or anything else but my money." he made circles on my back with his fingers and his hearts steady rhythm was calming me down

"Naruto stay by my side. Be my lover and we 'll move at your pace everything will evolve around you."

I sat there for what seems like forever and like he said it was going at my pace.

"I've decided" i whispered pulling away from his grip and looked him in the eye. "yes I'll stay by your side."


End file.
